A multiplicity of different embodiments of spherical roller bearings is known from the prior art. In contrast to normal ball bearings, spherical roller bearings make it possible to compensate relative movements and also to have an axial offset between two shafts. During the compensating action, however, the rolling bodies are deflected out of their ideal path, and this may lead to a wobbling movement. In order to prevent this undesirable movement sequence in the case of multiple-row spherical roller bearings, the rolling bodies are aligned with one another on the end faces by means of what is known as a flanged disk which is arranged between the roller rows.
Since a broad spectrum of the most diverse possible applications in mechanical engineering is covered by spherical roller bearings, such flanged disks have to be produced in a wide range of variation in terms of their dimensions and also in large quantities. The flanged disks are nowadays generally produced from portions of comparatively thick-walled tubes, these portions subsequently being machined further by cutting. However, this procedure is not practicable if the flanged disks required have special dimensional ratios, and therefore, in individual cases, solid round material has to be resorted to as initial material. Use of solid round material necessitates considerable scrap or waste, however, along with a high outlay in terms of manufacturing and cost. Furthermore, flanged disks made from solid material increase the weight of the spherical roller bearing thereby formed.
A two-row spherical roller bearing is known from DE 29 04 368. In this spherical roller bearing, the two rolling body rows are separated from one another by means of a loose guide ring. However, the guide ring is produced from a solid material, and therefore the abovementioned disadvantages of the prior art also apply to this embodiment.